LED modules including an LED chip are used as a light source of various electronic devices. In particular, LED modules provided with a reflector for reflecting light to provide light collection effect are used as a high brightness type.
FIGS. 29 and 30 show an example of a conventional method for manufacturing an LED module. In this method, a pair of leads 91A and 91B are first prepared, as shown in FIG. 29. Then, by insert molding using a mold, a case 93 made of a resin is provided that partially covers each of the leads 91A and 91B. The case 93 includes a reflector 93a. Then, as shown in FIG. 30, an LED chip 92 is bonded to the lead 91A. Then, two electrodes (not shown) provided on the upper surface of the LED chip 92 are connected to the leads 91A and 91B by using wires 92a. Then, the leads 91A and 91B are cut into an appropriate length, and necessary process steps are performed, such as bending the leads at portions projecting from the case 93. Thus, the LED module is completed.
In the step of mounting the LED chip 92, the capillary for bonding the wire 92a onto the LED chip 92 can interfere with the case 93. To avoid this, the shape and size of the case 93 need to be determined such that a sufficient space is secured between the reflector 93a and the LED chip 92. This hinders size reduction of the LED module. Moreover, in the step of mounting the LED chip 92, the case 93 may be excessively heated, and hence, may be deformed or discolored. Thus, the LED chip 92 has to be mounted by a method which does not easily cause heat generation. This leads to insufficient bonding strength of the LED chip 92 and makes it difficult to increase the life of the LED module.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-10591